I'm your Genie
by Amarioko
Summary: A servant of wishes. A being created only to satisfy their master by fulfilling every wish they so desired. A genie, if you will. A genie, but at the same time, so much more. Power. Something I had wanted so long ago. My name is Kagome,and I'm your genie.


**_I'm your Genie_**

_**Disclaimer- Tis a shame, I do not own Inuyasha. **_

_**Amarioko: This is my new story. I do hope you like it! I'm trying hard with all my stories, Trying to update,Trying to make the chapters longer and stuff like that. Thankyou. **_

_My name Is Kagome Higurashi. You're probably wondering about the title right? Well here goes. I'm kagome and I just happen to be a Genie, Wishbringer, Servant of Wishes, Blah blah blah, Get it? Kay. My friend is also a Genie, wishbringer, You get the point? Kay. Hn. I was made a Genie/Wishbringer/Servant of wishes/ By the one and only ' Great one'. I didn't want to be a hanyou kitsune anymore, I wished for Great power,'Not to be the most powerful being in the universe' like in those aladin movies and crap. But just to have some power, Power greater then a hanyou...Like uh...Perhaps a Full demon? Heh... And the ' Genie' tricked me and kinda...Made me a genie...Well not the genie, But the 'Great one' did. He said, ' Oh another one.' and grinned at me! The bastard grinned at me! ahem...As I was saying. Now I'm stuck as a Servant of wishes. Stuck in a perfume bottle! It has my natural scent in it...But, Do you want people sniffing you? That's how I get my masters' They sniff me! Gah! I've been trapped for the passed 50 years since my last master. And let's just say, He was such a wolf, Possesive, Calling me his woman! Hmph! I'm no one's...Never will be, Can't get involved with your master, They use up all their wishes...And poof I'm back in the bottle. yeah well he made the last wish...And...I think he's dead now. But I don't give a damn, He wa jerk anyway! Ookay! Kagome,out._

_Oh! one last thing... If you find my bottle, Don't wish me to be your personal slave...You know what I mean._

_

* * *

_

Inu -no -Taisho grinned as the city came into view. " Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, This is where we're going to be living." He said in a sing-a-song voice. All he got back were grumbles and a snort. " I think it's lovely, dear." His wife Mrs. Taisho said,Smiling ( Sesshoumaru's mother).

Inu-no-Taisho Instantly brightened, Causing his wife to giggle. " Get a room." Inuyasha grumbled over his magazine. Inu-no-Taisho glared.

( Let's just call him Mr. Taisho...Writing it out is getting annoying.) Sesshoumaru looked up from his book for a moment, Taking a look at the house coming into view. " Hn." was all he mumbled,before going back to his interesting book. When the car stopped the boys took their own bags/boxes...Suitcases. Inuyasha hurridly ran into the house to look for the perfect room. Sesshoumaru took his time, trying not to drop anything as he climbed the stairs. When rooms were found and items were placed... Inuyasha's room was red with a white carpet, Sesshoumaru's is a

White room with a black carpet. Mr. and Mrs. Taisho entered the kitchen to see Inuyasha already playing video games and eating Ramen while his brother Sesshoumaru read his book from before. They both exchanged looks. " Okay kids, Rules." Mr. Taisho said, Getting a cold glare from Sesshoumaru for the 'Kids' Comment. He laughed nerveously and shoved his wife in front of him, Hiding from Sesshoumaru's wrath. Mrs. Taisho rolled her eye's at her Immature husband that she love oh-so much. " Inuyasha, Maru-chan, No going into the attic, It has stuff me and your father would like to go through. Make sure to feed yourselves for me and your father are going out to meet the neighbors, No Wild Parties, No girls and no Drinking and driving." She said, Making Sesshoumaru growl with the nickname of ' Maru-chan'. Inuyasha started to protest,

" We don't know anybody so no parties here, We don't know any Chicks, And we don't have alchohalic beverages along with car keys." Inuyasha stated. " Besides Sesshoumaru's such a party pooper I wouldn't get to do any of that shit." Inuyasha grumbled going back to his videogame.

" Okay! Be good!" Mrs. And Mr. Taisho smiled brightly, When they were about to leave Mr.Taisho popped his head back into the door.

" No using the stove Inuyasha, You know what happened last time, And absolutely no girls, There will be no calling that girl Kikyou...Or whatever... Or else." He stated, Narrowing his eye's.Inuyasha gulped fearing the worst. " Come on Honey!" Mrs. Taisho's voice called. Mr. Taisho brightened and called back to her " Co-ming dear!" Happily. He closed the door, Leaving Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to stare at eachother.

Inuyasha stared...Sesshoumaru read his book...Inuyasha continued staring...And Staring...an staring...staring...And..." Little brother." Sesshoumaru whispered quietly. " Please do something else, I do not wish to be stared at." He stated coolly. " Well then let's go up to the attic."

Inuyasha said, Crossing his arms. " Mother and Father told us not to, Or are you so Stupid that you do not recall?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Inuyasha feh'd and mumbled. " Are you..._Chicken_?" Inuyasha asked, hiding a grin. " This Sesshoumaru is anything but a chicken." Sesshoumaru growled. " Good." Inuyasha said, Getting up and going up stairs towards the attic...Or so where he thought it was. " Inuyasha..." Sesshoumaru's cool voice said behind him. " Yeah?" he asked. " The Attic is this way.." He said, no emotion in his voice. " Oh..." was the only reply.

_**In the attic...**_

Inuyasha sneezed... " Damn Sesshy, This place is Dusty." Inuyasha complained. " You, little brother, Are the one that wanted to explore this attic."

Sesshoumaru said Icily. " Ey' Boxes..." Inuyasha pointed to a corner, Sheets of dust covered the boxes and suitcases that were placed there.

Sesshoumaru snorted. " Let's check it out." Inuyasha grinned. Sesshoumaru walked over to the boxes using some old curtains to wipe the dust away. " Hey fluffy, This one says...'Do not open...You've been warned.' " Inuyasha said, smirking. " Little brother..." Sesshoumaru warned.

" Aww, come on Sesshy, It's just a box, what could it have Inside?" Inuyasha questioned. " Hopefully something that will get rid of you." Sesshoumaru murmured. Inuyasha used his new house key to slit open the box, It was taped three times. When he looked inside he saw...

_Perfume bottles! _" Aww,Man! That fuckin sucks! I thought'd there'd be something cool!" Inuyasha crossed his arms, pouting. Sesshoumaru sighed. " Little brother, Perhaps they are old..., And can be sold for a reasonable price." Sesshoumaru stated wisely. " Hn...I dunno, I guess." Inuyasha mumbled. " Good, grab the box, We shall take our leave." Sesshoumaru growled. " Wait! let's look around some more." Inuyasha pleaded. Sesshoumaru sighed. _' I hate having to babysit.' _ They searched for a while, They found an old sketch pad, and some old books.

All of the other boxes had just some cleaning items in it and sheets, Ect.

" Hm...I'll take the black and red bottle...they look cool." Inuyasha mumbled. Sesshoumaru nodded. " That's all, You can have the sketch pad...And the other bottles..." Inuyasha mumbled, going back into his room. Sesshoumaru looked down into the box that he now carried.

It held a kinda used sketch pad and a Perfume bottle that he wasn't sure had any perfume in it. He sighed as he layed down on his freshly made bed. He quickly changed into his sleep pants and climbed under the covers. Feeling bored he turned on his light again, Took out the perfume bottle, Swishing it around he heard to liquid inside. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, Curious he popped off the cork. He took a whiff.

_' Hmm. Roses, Blackberry and just a hint of some sort of spice.' _ Sesshoumaru grinned, It smelled nice, Calming...

He clicked off his lamp and rolled over to get some sleep.

_**Morning...**_

The sunlight filtered through Sesshoumaru's window... Shining brightly on his closed eyelids. He grunted and opened his eye's slowly, Just to see a beauty before him he only saw her face because of the sun but she was...Straddling his waist. " Mornin'!" She chirped. " Good morning." He muttered... He closed his eye's again... Just to snap his eye's open the next second. " Who The hell are you!" He growled. " Your servant." She said seductively licking her pink shiny lips... Making Sesshoumaru blush...Only a little. She giggled. " Only kiddin' Babe." She said winking at him. He sighed. _' Looks like I got a cute master.' _Kagome chirped in her head. " Now...I got called on last night, And I come out and what do I find?" She asked quietly. " What?" He asked, dumbfounded.

" The most beautiful sleeping Silver-haired Angel ever!" She said with a wink. Sesshoumaru blushed brighter. _' Oh! He's so fun to tease!' _

" But seriously, If you're gonna call on me, Please stay awake." She said, Pouting. " Hn?" He made a questioning sound.

" Call me later, I'm too tired from staying up all night." With that she got up from straddling his waist. He was about to grab her wrist...But she just dissapeared...Leaving a lovely smell behind...


End file.
